Network traffic (typically in the form of packets) is transmitted from a sending application to a receiving application. Each of the sending and receiving applications are generally associated with a network stack used to process incoming and outgoing traffic. Part of the data processing may involve the use of kernel buffers to temporarily store the incoming or outgoing data. Some modern computing system architectures utilize physically and conceptually separated nodes to leverage the speed of computing hardware. In such architectures, kernel buffers used by the network stack may be located in various physical locations on the computer, and may be conceptually separated from a sending or receiving application.